Wet
by pappion
Summary: From the previews of 'Always'. Just my take, nothing more. I'm waiting with bated breath right along with the rest of you Caskett shippers.


**From the previews of 'Always'. Just my take, nothing more. I'm waiting with bated breath right along with the rest of you Caskett shippers.**

* * *

**Wet**

* * *

She pulls him to her with purpose, hands on either side of his face and then he's wrapped in the tightest embrace he can ever remember. It's almost difficult to breath, but he's not about to break the moment, the contact he's long craved. Just being in her arms, her in his, it's everything. She smells so good, her hair, her clothes. The scent seems heightened somehow. Perhaps just his mind playing tricks on him. It does that with Kate, often. As a slight vibration surges through his body he realizes it's not him, it's her, she's shivering, she's wet. He forces himself back enough to look at her, take her in.

"Kate, are you ok? You're soaked through."

A half sob, half laugh escapes her. "Yea, I'm good. Just almost went off a roof and took a few hits to the ribs."

Fear changes places with his previous contentment as he begins running his hands lightly up and down her sides, worrying, fretting. "Do you need to go to the hospital, is anything broken?"

"No, I'm fine, Castle. Just needed a hug."

"Well, you've come to the right place, detective. Ask Alexis, hugger extraordinaire here." Pointing both thumbs in his direction before wrapping her up in another protective hug.

He feels her shoulders shake with a little laugh and he smiles to himself, happy he can be the one to comfort and amuse her, but as she shivers once more he pulls back to look her in the eyes.

"Kate, why are you wet?" Confusion laced with his concern.

"Pulled the fire alarm...got caught in the rain...of a sprinkler system...long story."

"You're cold, we need to get you out of these wet clothes."

She arches an eyebrow. "Oh really, is that your plan? The best you could come up with?" A smile attempting to curve her lips… the corner of her mouth twitching almost imperceptibly… but she keeps them compressed in a tight line, trying to hide her humor in him.

A little chuckle escapes him. "Oh, Kate, you have no idea, but I was referring to the fact that you're shivering."

"I was scared, Castle. You pulled back and walked away, again, just when I thought we were getting back to us. I came straight here."

"Kate, I've told you before. I can't watch you die again. The first time still haunts my nights. When will you get it through that beautiful head of yours, your life is more important than your mother's death. I couldn't, can't watch you throw it all away."

Caressing his face, "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's like a drug to you, you can't walk away. There will always be something to pull you back in and they will kill you. It's just a matter of time."

Another half sob escapes as she leans her forehead to his shoulder. "Castle, I resigned. I turned in my badge and gun."

Tenderly holding the back of her head as his fingers thread within her soft strands, "Kate, nothing's final. You know you can get those back. You just have to promise to stop being so reckless, running headfirst into any potential lead on your mom's case. It's putting you and everyone around you in danger as they try to protect and stand by you."

"I…I know, but this has been my life for 10 years. I don't know who I am without it."

"You are you. You're one of the best detectives…" she scoffs as he continues… "in the city, and don't interrupt me when I'm singing your praises."

He gets a smile out of her as she raises her head, looking into his baby blues.

Cupping her cheeks as she had his earlier he professes with utter sincerity, "You are someone's daughter, best friend to Lanie, boss to Ryan and Esposito who also consider you their little sister and you're my partner. That's some pretty important people you've got in your corner, detective and we all love you." His eyes widen as he realizes what he's just admitted, again.

"That's the third time you've said that you know?"

"Said what?"

"Don't be obtuse, Castle, it doesn't suit you. I don't know how you found out, but I have come to the conclusion that you know I heard you the first time and lied about it. Then earlier today… and just now."

He looks down, but not before she sees a flash of hurt pass over his features.

"The interrogation. You used it to get a confession out of your suspect, but all you successfully accomplished was declaring you don't feel the same way about me."

She stares, taking in the pained man before her. A man who has stood faithfully beside her and almost took a bullet for her, a man who keeps coming back even as she pushes him away, a man who has saved her life countless times, a man who brought the long forgotten smile back to her face and the joy back to her life, a man she can't live without.

"Castle, you couldn't be more wrong. I just needed to heal before I could face anything more, especially with you because you are so important to me and I don't want to mess this up." Waving her hands between the two of them.

"But what does that mean, Kate? What do you want?"

A long sigh slips free as she looks him in the eye. "It means I love you too. I have for a long time. I don't even know when it happened. I just remember it hit me one day as I watched you try to take care of me with coffee and food, the only way I would allow you. Suddenly I just knew, but it scared me to death. You know I've never fully committed to anyone. I've always had an escape plan, hiding in relationships with men I don't love as you so correctly put it. But you, you are the real deal and…and it scares the hell out of me."

"Oh, Kate, please don't let it scare you. You know me well enough by now to know whom I really am, to know my loyalty and how I feel about you. I'm here for you and I'm completely yours, always. Anything you want."

As he brushes the pad of his thumb gently across her cheek she reaches behind his neck and pulls him to her with new purpose and a very specific intent, placing her lips softly against his, caressing. He returns the affection immediately as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her to him as if their lives depend on it, as if they both might fall without the anchor of the other grounding them.

They stay like that, kissing and caressing, holding, for several minutes, maybe longer, until Castle realizes he's getting wet and pulls back.

"Kate, you're still wet."

She laughs again, oh what a glorious sound to his ears. "You have no idea, Castle."

"Why, detective was that a dirty little innuendo I just heard spill forth from your mouth? I'm appalled."

"Not sure what you mean, Castle, just confirming your words. I'm wet."

With a smirk, "Well then let's get you out of these clothes before you freeze."

"Still trying to get me naked, eh?" Again with the arched eyebrow and barely concealed smile.

"Since the day I met you, detective. Since the day I met you, but as I recall, it was you who said, _I have no idea_ and I've been wanting to have an idea ever since."

"I think we can arrange that."

His eyes go wide again as he sucks in a gasp of air. "Wh…what?" He stutters.

Amusement flashing in her eyes, "Shut up, Castle, you talk too much. More action, less talk. Get me out of these drenched clothes."

Still shocked he manages, "I…um…don't think you have any of your clothes still here."

"Well, eventually I can borrow some of yours, but for now I wasn't planning to redress anytime soon."

In an instant he has himself wrapped around her, limbs intertwining, lips crushing, hands in hair as they stumble backwards until the back of his couch halts them. They break apart, panting, both looking at the offending piece of furniture as if contemplating it as a potential destination then back at each other until she says, "Bed, Castle."

His lips reclaim their previous position against hers, her arms snaking around his waist as he lifts her, allowing her legs to wrap around him as he moves them through his office, stopping at the desk momentarily, but never breaking the kiss.

She's so tightly encircling him he releases her and she remains in place, holding herself to him, not willing to break the contact any more than he is. With his hands now free to roam they do just that. Caressing her nipples through her damp blouse, drawing a moan from her. He really has no idea how wet she is. She wasn't kidding earlier. Four years of foreplay is more than a girl can take and neither of them have had close contact with anyone recently. She knows he's been waiting for her just as she has him and it's overwhelming, the sensations a touch, his touch, can create after such a long build-up.

Around the kiss she mutters, "Still in these wet clothes, Castle."

The statement must kick his brain into gear because suddenly his hands are on her ass, lifting higher and whirling around, finding herself being hauled over the threshold of his bedroom…igniting a thought in the back of her mind of a day in the future, her wearing white…then falling backwards onto the bed with him landing on top.

The weight of his body covering hers is simply delightful. The heat of his chest pressed to the chill of hers, she finds herself no longer shivering due to cold, but instead due to the tracks of goose bumps his caressing fingers are leaving in their wake. It's a much better shiver in her opinion, one she could quickly become accustomed too as he laves her neck with kisses. Turning her head to allow him better access, she smiles as he immediately takes advantage, sucking that oh so sensitive spot just below her ear. His teeth lightly scraping her lobe extracts another moan, rumbling up her chest, the vibration between their tightly pressed bodies draws an equally sensual sound from him, causing her to rock her hips against his taut pants as he grasps a handful of her hair, the little tug sending a divine tingle over her skin and through her entire being. Her hands find themselves deftly unbuttoning his shirt and swiftly she feels him returning the favor as his leg slips between hers, creating just the right amount of friction, causing her fingers to falter momentarily at the sensation. She opens his shirt at the same time he parts hers and he immediately goes to work massaging her breasts. Skin on skin, finally, as she feels him pop the button on her jeans, a hand slipping within, grazing across the lace of her underwear and causing her to writhe beneath him, which only spurs him on further as he pushes the heel of his large hand against her most sensitive bundle of nerves. She feels herself tighten down low, her stomach muscles coiling with delicious tension, building hastily. He's actually going to make her come like this, and so fast it's almost embarrassing, not to mention, any second he's going to discover how wet…

"Oh my God, Kate." He growls. Yep, he found it, the warm silk dripping from within, letting him know she's more than ready for him.

Before she even comprehends the movement she finds her jeans half way down her legs as he tugs them free of the area he's so intently focused on.

"You're arousal is intoxicating, Kate, and I'm going to make all that you've dreamed…or at least all that I've dreamed of doing to and for you come true."

She smiles at the memories of her very vivid dreams of him. Waking to find her sex wet and her body aroused and wanton from thoughts of what he could do to her, what he has done to her within the confines of her fantasies.

The lacey black underwear are soon joining her damp jeans on the floor, not that he didn't enjoy their sex appeal, but he's long past just looking. He wants her, needs her in every way a man can have a woman. Slipping down her body he plans to show her just that as his face lands at the V of her thighs, his hot breath causing her to suck in air on a pleased gasp as she grabs for a stronghold within his locks.

His tongue making love to her folds has her hips rocking in time with his rhythm. Yes, she's more than ready for him and she finds herself giving in as he sucks her clit into his hot mouth, his fingers massaging in and out. His name soon echoes off the walls of his room, just as he always dreamed it would, and her body tenses beneath his touch. It's such an exhilarating feeling, having this woman, his everything, coming apart around his fingers and tongue.

Slowing his ministrations to work her down from her high he slides up her body until his lips find purchase against hers. She can taste the sweet saltiness of her on his mouth and it sends a wealth of renewed desire surging through her, her blood singing a melody of his name as it pumps in time with his heart.

She kisses him hard as she feels his erection pressing against her belly. "I'm ready, Castle. I'm yours…take me…please."

As the words he never thought he'd hear register in his mind he finds himself harder than he can ever remember being and if his tough detective is going to beg, who is he to withhold any longer, to not fulfill her every desire? "Your wish, my command." He whispers, hot breath bathing her ear.

Placing his head against her slick folds, he enters with just the tip as he feels her tense deliciously against him. Pushing in a little further he can feel her muscles clench, grasping him, asking for more, which he happily provides in one long shove. He's now buried to the hilt and has never been happier in his life as her wet heat envelopes every inch of him. Her hips lift to meet his, holding each other in place until neither can stand it any longer. He's not even sure which one breaks first, but suddenly their hips are bucking to and fro and the sensations are out of this world, invading their senses with a pleasure like none other. His lips are drawn to hers as their tongues dance with one another, his fingers fondling first one nipple, then the other. Rocking in perfect synchronicity she finds herself smiling, reveling in them. She knew they would be good together, but perhaps it was her who had no idea just how good. He fills her so perfectly and every thrust hits her in just the right spot, deeper than any man has gone before. It's driving her wild as she feels her body respond to the sensations he's creating with his long, smooth strides. Feeling her begin to give in, he quickens his pace as she moans "yeeees, so… close."

He's glad to hear she's on the edge because he's not sure how much longer he can hold out against the walls of perfection he's found himself buried within. He feels his member begin to twitch as she begins to shudder around him and even as he wishes it could last forever, he knows it's over. They are both lost to the delectation of one another, their bodies humming with sensory overload. As he spills within her and she clamps around him both their names are heard on a scream before they collapse, sated and spent. The sheen of sweat glistening on their skin seems to light up the room with their after sex glow. Their hearts hammering in their chests, their breathing rapid and irregular, their smiles mirroring one another just before he begins kissing her face…left eye, right eye, nose, lips… while muttering, "I love you, Kate."

She practically giggles as she states, "I think we've established that, Castle, and the feeling's mutual, but nothing we just did helped me get dry, the opposite actually." Getting to her feet she slaps him across his naked ass…she has no idea when he removed his pants…as she heads towards his en suite bath, throwing over her shoulder, "Now rest up, writer man, because I'm not done with you."

As the door to his restroom closes with a click and his breathing begins regulating he lays sprawled out on the bed, smiling like a lovesick puppy. "Bring it on, Kate. Bring it on."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to drop me a note. Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
